


A NICE YOUNG LADY

by Tozette



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Mild Femdom, Sex Toys, Vile Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith was a nice girl. At least, Zack was pretty sure that Aerith was exactly the kind of nice girl of whom his mother would have approved. She was kind and gentle and fun and <i>playful</i> and -- okay, he could probably discuss the things about Aerith that were great for a while. </p><p>The thing was, this? This was <i>not</i> the sort of thing nice girls asked their boyfriends to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NICE YOUNG LADY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Aerith/Zack where there is fingering and pegging and possibly Zack brought to actual tears from overstimulation". Admittedly, I'm pretty sure pegging has to involve an actual strapon somewhere, so I'm probably remiss in filling this prompt. Ah well.
> 
> Note the second: "dildo" and "vibrator" are used interchangeably because I changed my mind six times and I don't even care anymore. Also it might be really obvious that I have no idea what I'm doing trying to write people who actually really have romantic feelings having sex but if you could all ignore that issue it'd be A+

"Are you sure about this?" Aerith asked. She propped her hands on her hips and looked straight at Zack like it was _he_ who'd insisted.

The two were tucked away in Aerith's house, on one of the rare (and excellent) occasions when Elmyra wasn't present. The church was cold and uncomfortable most of the time and also technically a public space (which did not stop them), and Aerith couldn't go to Zack's place without being noticed by ShinRa (which did). Sex was usually pretty furtive and rushed.

Today was a little different. There had been planning involved, and now he was in Aerith's bedroom - and not in a Keep Your Door Open, I Don't Trust That Boy sort of situation like usual, either. Nope. Elmyra was gone for the whole damn night.

Zack bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Hey, I'll try anything once," he responded, all cheer and easy acquiescence. And, well, okay: _no_ , he wasn't sure. He'd never done it before, so he couldn't be really sure.

It seemed... weird. Not bad-weird, just...

Aerith was a nice girl. At least, Zack was pretty sure that Aerith was exactly the kind of nice girl of whom his mother would have approved. She was kind and gentle and fun and _playful_ and - okay, he could probably discuss the things about Aerith that were great for a while.

The thing was, this? This was _not_ the sort of thing nice girls asked their boyfriends to do.

"If you don't want to at any time, you know, we don't have to. I won't be mad."

Aerith had been the one to ask, to smile and tease and cajole him out of his hesitance. She'd also been the one to do all of the slightly embarrassing shopping. She didn't exactly have a lot of money in her wallet, so she must have been pretty interested - but, no, of course she wouldn't be mad.

Zack grinned. He probably looked a little dopey, but Aerith was so heart-wrenchingly sincere about it that he couldn't help himself. "No, I'm game, if it's something you want to try - let's give it a shot."

She smiled, and opened her mouth to say something.

Zack held up one finger.

She stopped.

There was a pause.

"Kiss me first," he requested.

Aerith beamed and let him reel her in by the hands. She rose onto her toes and pressed against him so they could feel the warmth and pressure of each other's bodies. Her mouth was soft and yielding, warm and wet. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck, rough fingertips catching on his skin there. She smiled against his mouth. Her other hand ran possessively over his ribcage, down the strong firm curve of his waist.

She made him very aware of his own size when he kissed her. His hands were huge on her waist. His sword weighed only slightly less than she did.

Zack could pick her up and toss her around like a ragdoll, if he wanted - which he didn't, but he was certainly aware of it. Sometimes that was kind of a scary thought, too - which was the other, admittedly less exciting, reason this idea of Aerith's was a good one. With him on his belly and her looming over him, it would be awfully hard to hurt her by accident.

Aerith melted against him, warm and curved. He could smell her skin and her hair, a sweet combination of fresh dirt, flowers and the delightfully feminine smell that just kind of rose from her skin unbidden.

Then she pulled back. He almost followed her, just like a puppet on a string, drawn inexorably where she went.

Aerith took a careful step back, keeping herself out of his grasp by inches.

"Okay," she grinned. "There's your kiss." Then she rocked back on her heels, hands clasped behind her, and smiled expectantly at him.

Zack pouted. He'd had grand visions of walking her gently backward toward that bed and pulling her down on top of him. He'd been looking forward to the sweet weight of her pressing him into the covers.

She scooped up the bag that he knew contained her scandalous goods and clambered onto her bed. She settled there primly, apparently ready to watch the show.

It kind of _was_ a show, too. He could actually feel how intent she was, watching him peel himself out of his clothes. The heaviness of her gaze was simultaneously a little nerve-wracking and very flattering. He smiled brightly at her when he tugged his pants off.

It was always a _little_ embarrassing to be the only person naked, even if he was at pains not to show it. Aerith was an appreciative audience, though. He liked her attention. She looked at him with her cheeks flushed and her pupils dilated, huge and dark in her pretty face.

Things low in Zack's belly clenched and coiled at that expression on her face. His smile probably turned a little bit wicked.

"Mm," she said, staring, and reached for him. "Come here. Let me -" She hesitated, as though she wasn't sure how to express it, and then she just finished that sentence with a low, delighted, slightly predatory noise and made grabby hands at him. "Come here," she repeated, although this time it was a lot more like demand.

He obeyed gleefully, and she pulled him down onto the bed with her until he was kneeling there. She wanted to touch and grab and squeeze at every square inch of his skin, and Zack was pretty much okay with that. Aerith dug her fingers gently into the heavy muscles of his thighs and scratched lightly over his hips, up his spine as she pressed closer. The barely-there scraping of her fingernails went from the curve of his lower back all the way up to the nape of his neck and made him shiver.

"Gaia," she muttered, and casually stopped for a second to squeeze one of his biceps.

Obligingly, he flexed it for her.

She squeaked happily, squeezed harder, and then laughed.

He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Aerith," he said, laughing when she buried her face in the curve of his neck and inhaled, even as her hands were suddenly rubbing firmly up along the bared skin of his waist and ribs. She kneaded the steely muscle under her hands, which was - mm, nice. He arched into her. _Nice_.

"You had - ah, oh," he broke off when she tugged the lobe of his ear into her mouth and sucked hard. A second later she nibbled wetly at the shell of his ear, and the heat of her mouth and the chill of the air and the soft sensation of her breath sent a really nice shiver right down his spine.

He put both hands on her waist for balance, and then he was touching her anyway so he shoved them beneath her jacket and -

Ugh, Aerith was wearing a dress, not a shirt, and she was kneeling on it. He tugged pointedly on the fabric. "C'mon," he coaxed pleadingly.

She pulled back, tugged its hem out from beneath her knees and threw the dress off in one movement. Her bra was a white one with a weird purple stain on one cup. He had half a mind to lick it and see if it tasted like fruit or something...

Aerith followed his gaze and shrugged. It was the slums and she wasn't rich. He got it. Then she reached behind her and unsnapped the clasp and he as absolutely not thinking about odd stains.

"Hnngh," he said, and, well: boobs. They were so soft. There was a weight to them, firm but giving under his hands, and _so damn soft_. He pressed his mouth against the fleshy curve of one, just to feel that impossible softness with his lips, and Aerith twitched when he breathed out. He could see her nipple tighten. He nibbled at it gently. She wound a hand through his hair and let the other one drift down his shoulders, massaging the heavy muscle there.

"Za-ack."

"Mm?" She smelled amazing, she felt amazing. She was absolutely all his and he could have purred. One of her long legs was pressed between his thighs like this, so she probably knew exactly how happy he was, too.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked in a voice that was softer and lower than usual.

"No," he admitted, raising his face. Hers was flushed - embarrassed or just hot, it was hard to tell. She looked good like that though. Her pupils were massive. He leaned in to kiss her, shifting the angle of his head so their mouths could slot together. It was messy and wet and he felt dazed with how good it was. He liked the sensations of her fingers rubbing on his skin, dragging through his hair and over his shoulders.

"No, no," Aerith managed, drawing breath and pushing at him.

He stilled. "Aerith?"

"We had plans," she reminded him, although she looked pretty ready to eschew them in favour of their previous activity. "Unless-?"

"No, it's- nah, let's do it then. Okay." He took a deep breath. Admittedly, he was a _little_ nervous, mostly because the only thing he'd ever had up his butt before was, like, the tip of a finger.

"Do you want to roll onto your stomach, then?" she suggested gently.

That was the first thing, wasn't it.

Zack shook off his nerves and did as she asked. He'd done way scarier stuff than this, surely. Her bed was comfy, at least. He let Aerith shove her leg out from under his heavier ones and crawl off the bed long enough to rearrange his arms. Apparently she wanted him with a grip on the bed frame. That didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Okay, so you know what we're going to do, right?" she asked carefully. There was a thread of nervousness in her voice too now.

"Yep," he agreed.

"All right." He could hear her moving, fabric shifting, the rustle of plastic. Then the click of her opening a tube or a bottle or something. That would be the lubricant. It had a smell that made his nose wrinkle. His senses were too enhanced to like the smell of anything synthetic, but it wasn't actually obnoxious, just odd.

...annnnd there sure was a lot of nothing going on back there. Had she gotten cold feet? Or...

Zack was kind of glad she couldn't see his smile. "Are you staring at my ass?"

A pause.

"...Yes."

"Heh. It's nice, right?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure..." There was a rustle of fabric, a shift of weight against the mattress, and then -

Zack yelped at the sudden and unexpected pressure of her teeth in the lower, fleshy curve of his butt. The muscles all up his spine turned to steel for a second, before he realised - "Did you just _bite_ me?"

She had! It was gentle, no bruising and only the briefest sting, but she'd totally just leaned down and _bitten his butt._

"...I've been thinking about it for a while." When she spoke, her breath drifted over his balls, over his hole, and he kind of shuddered a little.

She finally seemed to get into gear, and now as she spoke she was running her fingers over the sensitised place where she'd bitten him. Aerith cupped his cheeks, smooshed them together -

\- "Hey."

"Sorry, I just -"

\- and giggled faintly.

"If you're going to make fun of my best attributes," Zack began, feigning hurt despite the flush on his face. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or just turned on.

"No, no," she promised, and leaned down to kiss his lower back, then the rise and curve of his ass. "It's perfect. You're perfect." Her hair fell forward and spilled against him to leave a shivery little trail.

Zack could smell when she was actually using the lubricant on her own fingers, and swallowed. Her touch was cool with gel, but not freezing enough to make him flinch. She started very slow, trailing messy swipes of lubricant over his perineum and balls.

"You're always so soft here," she mused quietly. Her skimming fingers were making him break out in goose bumps.

"Soft?" he wondered, blinking. He was hard - had been, actually, since she was beneath him and he'd buried his face in her breasts.

"No -" she snorted, "your _skin_ , silly. It's warm and soft." Oh. Oh, right. Her deft hands explored the insides of his thighs, prodding him to spread his legs for her, and he did it without hesitating, giving her much better access.

Aerith dragged a slick fingertip from his testicles over his perineum and up to play gently with the rim of his hole. He twitched, uncertain.

"Is that all right?"

He shifted curiously. He'd had his asshole played with once or twice before, but it had always been during blowjobs or manual stimulation. Her fingers were trailing gently up the inside of his thigh, right into the crease where it met his groin, and the skin there was silk-soft and very sensitive.

"It's fine," he said slowly, finding that he needed more air than he'd thought. He wasn't out of breath, not quite, but he was breathing faster than he'd expected. "Sensitive."

"I'l bet. I haven't done this before, either," she informed him softly. "I'm surprised. You're... inside you, it's hot and soft and..." she shifted her finger, a slow careful motion, causing the muscles there to clench involuntarily. "Squishy?"

"Squishy?" he protested mildly.

"Mm-hmm. The muscles here are... flexible." Yeah, he could feel that. Pliant and giving, and the pressure of her finger there was strange. It made him feel... heavy, in the stomach, strange but pleasant. "Definitely squishy," she tugged at his rim with the rough tip of one finger. It was a strangely intense sensation, one he felt zing through his guts. "Does this work?"

"It's... not bad."

"But not good?"

"Um," he said. "I'm not sure. Keep going, I guess," he added, anticipating her next question.

Aerith did, and she was careful and so gentle. Even if he was not quite sure how into it he really was, there was something blissful about submitting himself to her care. He relaxed under her hands.

She was stretching him more and more, going carefully but surely. Zack was definitely sensitive there, but it wasn't until she had her fingers buried, slick and sliding easily, that he responded to her gentle but increasing pressure.

It felt weird at first, but soon, almost without noticing, she was rubbing her fingers in a way that made him kind of... squirm. He flexed his hips, shamelessly rubbing his cock against the bed. Oh man.

"Still not sure?" she asked, a little teasingly, even as her free hand came back to gently squeeze his balls.

"It's... no, it's good," he admitted, grinding back into the press of her fingers. He wriggled again, uncertain. He could feel a familiar anticipation curling up in his belly, twisting him into knots of want, but this wasn't doing a lot for his cock, which still felt like where his body wanted all the attention. He rolled his hips.

Aerith pressed deeper, finally, and then Zack blinked at the sudden feeling of pressure through his cock, the sudden unfurling of a sharp and anticipatory pleasure in his gut.

There was a flush of heat that flooded his face, over his neck, prickling down his shoulders. Sweat sprang up on the back of his neck, the small of his back. His breath came in soft pants, damp where his mouth was pressed to the sheets.

Aerith moved her fingers again and he shuddered. Oh. _Oh_.

It felt good, and that completely blindsided him. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't- he hadn't expected it to feel good like _this_. He choked back a moan and at the last second let himself be heard - " _Aerith_."

If he hadn't been hard before he was now. He ached with it, and he could feel his cock thick and swollen and heavy between his legs.

"You _like_ that,"she said, wonderingly and a little smug.

Yes. Yes, he liked that. "Yeah," he agreed breathlessly.

"Good," she decided.

More lubricant, cold to start with, and then she was moving her fingers inside him, pressing hard against his restlessly clenching muscles. She was less gentle now, apparently surer. He squirmed when she did it just right, forcing short breathless sounds from him.

"Are you ready, then?" she asked.

"Wha...?" Zack levered his head up, breathing hard, and looked back over his shoulder at her. He must have looked quite a sight with his ass in the air and his mouth slack and face flushed. He knew he had ridiculous bed hair, at the very least.

Aerith looked at him with a kind of awe. "Gaia, you're so..." she leaned forward, bare breasts skimming the curve of his spine. "Yeah, you're ready," she muttered, and dug through her bag again.

He'd forgotten, this wasn't even the point of what they were doing. He swallowed - nervous, but not because he was scared. Nervous with excitement. Nervous with anticipation. His cock was leaking now, and he could feel that wetness gathering against his belly.

"I'm going to use this," Aerith told him, and he had to pry open his eyes to see what she was showing him.

He'd known she was buying something to fuck him with, but looking at it was a little different to knowing about it.

It was, he decided, not _that_ huge. Not one of the terrifying thicker-than-his-wrist things he'd been imagining. But it was still on the bigger side of average, in the scheme of men's penises, and a little intimidating.

It was blue. And veiny, as though the manufacturer was apologising for the colour with that odd veracity.

He cautiously lifted one hand from the bed frame to touch it. It felt like silicone, a little like some of the lab equipment he'd encountered. Firm, but with enough give not to hurt if they were careful.

...and now he was thinking about what they'd be doing with it. Aerith's fingers had felt _good_ , seriously, knee-weakeningly good, but this was longer, stiffer and bigger and Zack's mouth was really, really dry.

He was nervous, but he was also so hot for it he kind of wished it was bigger. He'd never actually wanted something _inside_ him before. But... now Zack was looking at the dildo Aerith was holding out to him and all he could think was how that would feel sliding inside him. In and out, slick and sloppy like Aerith's fingers, but bigger, harder - he swallowed.

"Yeah, okay," he said, staring.

"Put your hand back," Aerith told him.

Zack obeyed, and she kissed him on the shoulder. He could feel the smiling curve of her lips.

There was more of that strange synthetic smell in the room, and then Aerith's cold slicked fingers pressed into him again. He wriggled, trying to get comfortable.

She stretched him out carefully, so carefully, and took her time with it: laving kisses and little licks on his lower back and tugging her teeth along the skin over his spine, twisting her fingers to learn precisely the best way to make him twitch and sigh.

By the time Aerith was actually ready to use the dildo, he'd pretty much forgotten how to be nervous. Instead he was wound up, cock dripping, stretched and clenching and aching for her to _put something back in him now._

The blunt head of the thing was warm from her hands, slick with lubricant, and it stretched pleasantly when she pressed it against the rim of his sphincter. He shivered hard and spread his knees wider, urging her forward.

"Oh, good. I was worried it might be too big."

It probably _was_ too big, in the scheme of things, but he was so far from complaining: he felt full and tight and swollen, like the dildo was taking up more space than it should. He wondered, vaguely, if anything was meant to go that far inside him, but it didn't hurt. It felt... it felt like pressure, like taut heavy fullness, a kind that translated across his nerves to the heaviness in his cock.

Zack shifted his hips and caught his breath when it moved. It was heavy enough that he could feel the resistance of it when he moved, pressing against all of his internal muscles, putting pressure on all of the sensitive spots inside him.

"Okay?" Aerith asked, voice tight with an edge of uncertainty.

Zack wondered what it would be like if he rolled over and she rode him like this. He'd be able to clutch at her waist and squeeze her boobs, scrape his blunt nails over her nipples - he'd be able to feel her tight hot body stretching and clenching around his cock and watch her move, grind and shift and pant while above him while every shift of her weight drove that thing deeper and harder.

They _had_ to try that.

"Fine," he said, feeling distant and dazed.

"Okay."

Aerith withdrew the dildo slowly. She was probably just being careful, but she was letting its smooth synthetic skin pull and drag slickly at his insides. "Ah," he got out, arching back into the sensation. "That's good."

"I can see that," she said in a voice full of gentle teasing.

"Heh. Well, I wouldn't - oh," he broke off in a low, happy groan when she pushed it right back in. Rubbing. Sensitive. Hnnnngh. "-Wouldn't want you to... um, not know." He'd had something else to say, something witty and clever (of course) but he couldn't think what it was.

Aerith smiled against the curve of his spine and soothingly rubbed between his shoulders. He could feel the soft skin and weight of one of her breasts against his back. When she drew back he could feel the tight bud of a nipple rubbing against him as she moved the toy again, harder this time, out and in and out again.

"Yeah, harder, come on. Come o-oh, oh _fuck_. Ae-" his voice turned into a low rumbling purr instead of actual words, but Aerith obviously got the point, because she urged him up, hips higher, and gave him a second to shift his grip on the bed frame. This time she shoved.

He felt like his whole spine was melting. She withdrew, dragging at his insides with the slick length of the toy, and Zack clenched down and this time it was completely involuntary. She shoved back, stretching and rubbing against every sensitive spot inside him. Shit. _Shit._

He had definitely not expected it to feel like this.

"Ahhhh-" his voice came out hard and loud, a little broken. He couldn't have kept it back to save himself.

Zack panted noisily.

He clutched the bed frame.

"Shh," Aerith said, rubbing down his back, soothing and sweet. "Relax. Just relax. Let it happen."

Easy for her to say. She shifted her fingers, clicked something, and then suddenly that toy pressed up inside him started to vibrate. His whole body went tense, jerked - he buried his face in the sheets and clenched his teeth against the wail that wanted to escape.

When she let up he was shaking.

"Zack," her voice was low and nearly in his ear. Her breathing was fast. "Is that good?"

He choked on a curse. "'S good," he agreed blindly. A drop of sweat was rolling down the back of his leg.

"Good," she murmured. Her voice was still sweet and playful, but there was something a little darker, something smug and knowing and wicked buried in that tone.

She pressed the toy right back into him, until he could definitely feel it up against something that was sensitive, maybe a little too sensitive, and flicked it on again. The vibrations were low, but with Aerith dragging its head relentlessly over those swollen, sensitive things inside him, that didn't matter.

He was shoving his hips back into it, rocking with the motions of her hand.

"Good?" she prompted.

Yes, good. So good. He wanted to be touched, he wanted to shove his hips forward into the bed, feel the pressure and friction of _something_ on his cock. He wasn't sure he could come like this and he wanted to.

The sound he made wasn't a word, but it sure as hell wasn't a protest.

Aerith did something, and the vibrations just came _harder_. He gasped. His asshole made sloppy noises when she thrust the vibrator in and out, and he moaned and jerked, clenching hard around it.

Zack felt like his brain was frying, melting down his spine. He couldn't seem to stop shaking and shivering, and his words weren't happening properly. He made noises instead, low animal grunts and sounds that meant nothing at all.

Aerith was relentless once she knew what she was doing. She drove the dildo into him, pulled it out, not fast but hard, so hard, and with every shove there was a peak that made him see sparks. The sensations mounted, each new one singing through him before the last had dissipated, and Zack felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, like his brain had shorted out completely.

He clenched and shook around the vibrator, panting heavily with his chest heaving. "Ae- Aerith," he muttered.

"You're okay," she assured him. "I've got you."

She did. She - Aerith was right, he was fine, but he felt wild and out of control and like he was dying from it. She turned the vibrations up higher. He sobbed, overwhelmed, gasping - oh. Oh shit. He was going to fly apart at the seams any second now.

"You're doing so well. Look at you," she added, almost more to herself than to him. "Can you go higher?"

"I-" he wasn't sure, but it wasn't a no. Not exactly. He shuddered. The decision was too hard. He whined.

"Yes," she decided, "I think you can," and he didn't even have time to brace himself.

His nerves lit up. Heat broke over his face, prickled down his chest. He wailed helplessly. He clenched down again involuntarily, and it just made it worse.

His chest heaved. He arched and twisted, very nearly dislodging Aerith with the force behind his movements. The only thing anchoring him was where she'd told him to hold the bed. He hadn't moved his hands yet, and he clung on for what felt like dear life.

It was too much. He could feel the pain of gasping breath in his chest but he couldn't stop. There was a second where he thought, semi-coherent only, that Aerith felt _so_ _good_ inside him.

Then he was coming and it was - intense. It was violent, consuming. He was blind with it, his ears full of white noise and screaming and the thunder of his pulse. His muscles contracted and he clenched down around the toy and it made it so much more intense, so much more powerful. His thighs trembled with tension and he spilled semen onto the sheets, onto his belly, across his thigh and -

Zack slumped, boneless, and melted into the sheets. Oh _gods_.

He felt only distantly the oversensitive twitch of his muscles when Aerith worked the toy out of his butt. He felt weird without it, but it was hard to care when his whole body was lit up, buzzing with some kind of hot sweet ecstacy.

Um. Wow.

"Uh, wow," said Aerith.

Obviously great minds thought alike, he decided hazily. It barely made it through the haze of bone-weakening, heady bliss. His muscles felt like they were made of jelly.

"Zack," she said, touching his shoulder. "I need you to say something." She sounded like she was joking, but also nervous.

"Mmm," he said, cracking open one eye. The relief on her face wasn't feigned in the slightest. Aw, no. He levered himself up. "No," he said dramatically, although the act was somewhat spoiled by how he was buzzing and blissed out and pretty much unable to concentrate on anything except _oh gods, good._ "You broke me. I'm never going to move again."

Aerith smacked him lightly with the back of her hand. "I was worried!"

"Mmm," said Zack, tucking his face into her neck. She smelled so good. And she was warm and soft.

"...are you going to sleep?"

Yes. Yes he was _._ That was exhausting.

...but her tone said he shouldn't be.

Zack cracked his eye open again and squinted at her.

Aerith was the opposite of tired looking, still flushed with huge dark eyes fixed on him. Then, abruptly, Zack had the vague thought that Aerith could probably use a hand. If he'd been doing that to _her_ he'd be about ready to burst.

"...Noooo," he said, trying not to sound guilty.

She eyed him.

"Really!"

She didn't look convinced, so he leaned in and kissed her with as much passion and energy as he could muster in the hopes of distracting her.

"Mmm," she mumbled, fumbling with her own panties. She pulled back just enough to hurl them away somewhere. "Alright," she said between kisses and quick hard breaths, "I guess I believe you."

**Author's Note:**

> If there was something you particularly liked about this one, please drop me a comment. Otherwise, have a good night. :)


End file.
